Salju Pertama
by synstropezia
Summary: Anak itu berhenti pada angka sepuluh. Mengulangnya tanpa niat melanjutkan. Jika ditanya kenapa, ia menjawab, "Dia sendiri yang bilang, akan datang di hitungan ke sepuluh."


Segala hal menemui ujungnya ketika bocah itu berhenti menghitung. Pada angka ke sembilan di mana keputusannya memilih diam sejenak, ia menaruh stoples menantikan gugurnya daun terakhir di bulan November. Sewaktu angin menarikan kelembutan musim dan ranting perlahan bergoyang, kaki mungilnya akan beranjak menangkap daun tersebut. Memasukkannya ke stoples lantas mengakhiri hitungan di angka sepuluh. Berhenti tanpa niat melanjutkan.

"Ryuu masih berhitung?" Mama datang membawa keranjang jemuran. Angin yang bersahabat dan cuaca cerah sangat cocok untuk mengeringkan pakaian.

"Sudah selesai," balasnya menyodorkan stoples tersebut. Ada tiga pasang daun maple, dua kacang gingko dan kesemek -pantas anaknya berkeliaran sedari pagi.

"Jumlahnya tidak bertambah. Kenapa begitu?" Selalu sepuluh dari setahun lalu. Ryuunosuke–biasa dipanggil Ryuu belum sekalipun menjelaskan alasannya -bahkan kepada mama yang merawat dia sejak ditemukan terlantar lima tahun lalu.

"Papa pasti tahu alasannya." Seorang pria berambut ombak dengan warna cokelat kakao yang manis. Terakhir pulang setahun lalu sambil menggendong anak mereka yang satunya lagi.

"Tetapi papa belum pulang. Mama keburu mati penasaran nanti."

"_Dia_ sendiri yang bilang, akan datang di hitungan ke sepuluh. Kalau dilanjutkan, nanti _dia_ malas menemuiku."

Bisunya seorang mama adalah menjatuhkan peluk, mengasingkan kata-kata serta air mata. Pohon maple pun menjadi saksi sebuah pilu tanpa mampu berucap, selain memandang lewat dahan-dahan yang patah maupun utuh di seberang rumah mereka.

Menyaksikan waktu demi waktu berlalu.

* * *

**Salju Pertama**

**Summary: Anak itu berhenti pada angka sepuluh. Mengulangnya tanpa niat melanjutkan. Jika ditanya kenapa, ia menjawab, "Dia sendiri yang bilang, akan datang di hitungan ke sepuluh."**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, feel ga nyampe, gaje, kepanjangan, banyak deskripsi, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi. **

* * *

Angin pun memberitakan kabar musim dingin kepada rumah di puncak bukit. Pohon maple yang sejak sore itu rontok, kini bergeming tanpa mengeluhkan udara. Keheningan malam pun turut menyaksikan dua penghuni yang tengah menyantap sayur sup, bersama sepasang kursi kosong di depan mereka–telah ditinggalkan setahun lalu oleh sang ayah yang membawa pergi anak satunya lagi.

"Ma, besok musim dingin?" tanyanya selesai menyendok sup. Atsushi–mama angkat Ryuu yang tengah sibuk membersihkan mangkuk menoleh sambil tersenyum.

"Ya. Saljunya akan turun nanti malam kira-kira. Memang kenapa?"

"Hadiahnya belum diberikan." Stoples koleksi musim gugurnya berbaur dengan kue kering di ruang tamu. Usai menaruh perlatan makan, ia hendak mengamankannya sebelum tertukar atau ketinggalan besok.

"Besok kita bawa. Bagaimana kalau Ryuu sekalian memberi hadiah musim dingin?"

"Kelinci salju lagi?" Tahun lalu Ryuu membuat sepuluh ekor. Menurutnya kalah lucu dengan boneka rashomon jahitan mama.

"Bagaimana kalau salju pertama? _Dia _selalu menyukainya, bukan?"

Indahnya begitu fana seolah hilang menjadi hakikat pertama dan utama–segala yang mengandung eksistensi selalu luput oleh waktu. Ryuu mengibaratkan _dia_ serupa senja, sesuatu yang ia rasa familier untuk terus berdekatan, dan menyentuh tentangnya bagaimanapun napas yang mereka ciptakan dari lain udara–entah sejauh apa pun langit menjaraki keduanya meski tanpa bintang jatuh untuk ditukarkan dengan kalimat-kalimat rindu.

Ryuu bukan si lemah walau pemalu. Ibarat senja atau salju sekalipun, kepulangan mengenal waktu dan janji adalah janji. Kapanpun takdir berkehendak, habislah penantian tersebut.

"Tinggalkan saja stoples yang kosong di luar. Besok pasti penuh." Celemek putihnya digunakan untuk mengelap sisa-sisa air pada jari. Mama menuntun Ryuu lembut menuju kamar tidur.

"Aku belum mengantuk."

"Ryuu baru sembuh. Jangan terlalu banyak bermain."

Tiga bulan berbaring dengan setengah hari bepergian, perbandingan tersebut tidaklah adil baginya. Ryuu belum benar-benar tidur sewaktu mama meletakkan stoples di luar rumah–tampak dari jendela kamarnya yang membiarkan gorden terbuka. Sejenak, rindunya menyayukan tatap kepada kasur tak berpenghuni di samping kiri. Jauh-jauh melayangkan pikir, membiarkannya mengambang tanpa sang tuan yang menjelma kekosongan.

Setahun lalu, _dia _ada. Mereka masih bercerita, tidur sekamar dan mengomentari alam. Pertengahan musim gugur di bulan Oktober, Dazai Osamu–papanya itu mengantar _dia_ pulang sekitar siang hari. Sore menjelang malam pada pukul enam, papa membawanya pergi lagi. Tak kunjung kembali, berhenti memberi kabar, menghilang begitu saja.

Tahu-tahu, Ryuu menemukannya terkurung di _sana_. Pada suatu tempat yang gelap, lembap dan seram di mana mama menangisinya. Jatuh bersimpuh memeluk raganya sendiri seakan tubuh itu dititipkan eksistensi lain yang tak terkatakan–sekadar terdefinisikan oleh sedu sedan yang ujungnya buta akan perhentian. Hanya tahu melaju dengan lambat, perlahan melukai sendi-sendi kehidupan.

Mama tidak berdaya. Begitupun Ryuu yang berlari ketika sepasang nila menemukannya mematung di seberang jalan–tertangkap kabur dari kasur sedangkan TBC-nya belum sembuh total.

"Papa menyayangimu, bukan? Kenapa papa justru kejam padamu?" Pertanyaan itu dibiarkan menggantung. Ryuu mengambil novel di meja belajar untuk menghabiskan malam di luar rumah–rahasia yang diam-diam ia sembunyikan seminggu terakhir.

Pukul sepuluh mimpi lebih dahulu menyapa mama–Ryuu telah memastikannya dan keluar dengan tenang. Ia mengambil tempat di samping stoples sambil perlahan melepas pembatas buku. Membaca kata demi kata menggunakan penerangan seadanya berupa petromaks usang.

Novel tersebut adalah milik _dia._ Cukup menghibur dengan kisah romantis yang mudah dipahami bocah berumur sebelas tahun. Ryuu tengah berlabuh pada bagian tersedih di ceritanya. Terlanjur dilelapkan oleh kata-kata yang menenggelamkan akal, dan menggilakan nurani. Spontan melukiskan tentang _dia_ sampai menjadikannya bagian dari kisah itu sendiri, membayangkannya sebagai sang heroin.

Memang terlalu mudah dengan segala kemiripan yang ada. Tokoh utamanya pun dikurung pada tempat yang gelap, lembap dan seram. Orang-orang di dekatnya pasrah. Hanya kekasihnya yang percaya akan kepulangannya. Untuk itu ia membawakan hadiah setiap musim berganti. Berharap dengan mengingatkan sang heroin akan keindahan di bawah langit yang sama, dia segera pulang dan mereka bisa bertemu.

"Besok aku harus minta maaf karena mendahuluinya membaca novel ini." Nyaris mendekati akhir memang. _Dia_ saja baru membaca sampai halaman tengah.

Sewaktu Ryuu menutup buku dan mengangkat petromaks, saat itulah salju pertama turun. Butiran rapuhnya memasuki stoples yang menganga. Perlahan tetapi pasti diikuti kawanannya yang juga hendak memenuhi keinginan tersebut–tentang hadiah musim dinginnya untuk diberikan esok hari.

Entah semalam penuh atau hanya separuh, Ryuu memutuskan tinggal menontoni pemandangan tersebut.

* * *

Waktu pagi entah pukul berapa, Ryuu menemukan selimut birunya menghangatkan tubuh mungil itu. Semalam, ia ingat betul sempat berkunang-kunang sebelum pingsan, selebihnya gelap sekaligus membingungkan. Mungkin mama sadar dan membawanya balik. Terbongkar sudah kalau Ryuu itu nakal, alim di depan mama saja. Bocah pendiam itu melangkah takut keluar kamar. Diam-diam mengintip dapur di mana sarapan telah tersedia bersama segelas susu.

"Ma ...?" panggilnya lemah. Ryuu belum sehat betul setelah kedinginan kemarin.

"Ma ...?!" Suaranya agak dikeraskan. Jawaban yang ia cari tak kunjung ditemukan meski telah mengelilingi seisi rumah.

Hanya selembar notes yang ditemukannya menempel pada kulkas. Pesan tersebut bilang, 'Ryuu harus ingat sarapan dan istirahat. Mama kembali nanti siang'. Entah apa yang terjadi atau hendak diurus, Ryuu mau diam di kamar saja. Membaca novel tersebut kemudian menceritakan akhirnya saat berkunjung nanti.

* * *

Jika begitu, mama jadi tahu Ryuu bukan lagi anak nakal.

Dengan demikian, papa mungkin mau membawa _dia_ pulang. Berhenti mengurungnya di tempat yang gelap, lembap dan seram itu. Kalaupun tidak, _dia _pasti kembali sendiri. Hadiah tersebut ada untuk membantunya pulang. Menyadarkannya bahwa Ryuu masih di sini dan bukan di mana pun.

* * *

Mulai pagi itu, ia menanti dari balik jendela sambil membaca halaman terakhir. Siang hari perutnya lapar dan ternyata, mama belum pulang. Ryuu menyeduh segelas mie instan sekalian mengambil stoples musim gugurnya yang kemarin kelupaan. Memeluknya sepanjang waktu sambil menonton televisi hingga sore.

Dari detik yang melompati menit dan seterusnya, tabung bercahaya itu dibiarkan menyala sementara dirinya didongengkan oleh siaran berita. Mama terlalu lama. Langit hampir malam dan batang hidungnya sekadar dibayangkan.

Apa nanti, papa akan membawa mama pulang dengan menggendongnya, seperti setahun lalu saat _dia_ dibawa dengan cara serupa?

Jika demikian, apa nanti papa membawa mama pergi? Mengurungnya pada tempat yang gelap, lembap dan seram itu?

Ryuu takut. Lebih baik ia bangun daripada dihantui keburukan. Membuka mata dan kembali berupaya meski sebatas menunggu, dibandingkan hanya mengkhayalkannya dalam mimpi tanpa mengetahui secepat apa waktu berlari.

"Ryuu, Ryuu ..." Kelima jemarinya menepuk pelan pipi tirus sang anak. Selang beberapa menit, ia terbangun dengan pandangan mengerjap-ngerjap. Ngerinya membuyar mendapati wajah familier itu.

"Ma ...?"

"Ini mama, Ryuu. Maaf terlambat."

"Papa tidak melakukan sesuatu pada mama, 'kan?"

"Tadi siang, mama bertemu dengan papa. Mama mengajaknya pulang dan ...", "Mana papa? Aku akan mengusirnya untuk mama!"

Tubuh mungil yang memberontak itu bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan seberapa keras, kuat dan kasarnya kebencian yang dilukiskan oleh wajah sang anak. Tenang yang diharapkan hadir diam-diam meninggalkan peluk tak bermakna itu. Dekapnya pun sekadar mengunci benci untuk berhenti berkeliaran sementara waktu.

Hati yang mana dan sebodoh apa sampai kebencian seorang anak terhadap ayah dijadikan tertawaan semata? Dazai tahu perihal amarah Ryuu. Sebelum pergi, pesannya kembali disampaikan supaya Atsushi meluruskan kesalahan tersebut. Agar ia menjalankan mandat yang mustahil pria jangkung itu tepati karena sebelumnya, Dazai telah gagal dan hilang kesempatan.

"Papa tidak ikut pulang bersama mama. Ryuu tenang saja." Usapan tangannya ikut mengambil peran guna meredakan badai. Bocah itu perlahan tenang, dan mulai menurut untuk duduk.

"Apa papa membawa _dia _balik?"

"Kalau itu ... papa tidak ...", "_Dia_ masih dikurung di sana?"

"Ryuu, dengarkan mama dulu. Sebenarnya ...", "Aku akan membawakan hadiahnya supaya _dia_ pulang!"

Tanpa mau tahu Ryuu berlari. Sejenak membuka kulkas, dan membawa kedua stoples koleksi musimnya. Langkah itu mungkin lemah dalam pelarian yang tidak direstui angin. Namun, dengan arah yang menghilangkan segala ragu di setiap tatapannya, ia bisa untuk tetap terbang. Meninggalkan jejaknya sebagai kekuatan untuk diperlihatkan kepada _dia_, sepasang laut beserta rambut senada senja itu.

_Mama tidak perlu khawatir. Ryuu bisa berlari sendiri_, ucapnya di setiap langkah yang membawa tubuh itu berlari. Atsushi kepayahan mengejar walau bersikukuh. Mereka tidak lagi mengizinkan penyesalan entah di masa sekarang maupun nanti.

"Chuuya ... _san_ ..." Napasnya tersengal di setiap langkah. Berlari secepat itu berada di luar rencana. Namun, jika mama berhenti mengejar dan paham, Ryuu akan mempertahankan arah maupun irama langkah tersebut.

Tempat itu gelap. Langkahnya dituntun oleh penerangan seadanya dari lampu minyak di pinggir jalan. Putih di mana-mana menguasai tanah cokelat. Salju yang sejak pagi berhenti, perlahan turun dengan irama jatuh yang teratur. Membentuk gunung-gunung kecil di sekitar yang puncaknya mudah roboh oleh embusan angin.

"Chuuya-_san_!" panggilnya entah kepada siapa. Ryuu kemudian jongkok sambil menaruh kedua stoples tersebut bersebelahan.

"Maaf menganggu malam-malam. Aku membawakanmu hadiah."

Stoples koleksi musim seminya telah mama angkat beberapa minggu lalu. Ryuu bergantian menatap batu, warna-warni daun maple dan salju guna mencari kalimat selanjutnya. Bila terlalu diam, _dia_ akan bosan sehingga memilih pergi daripada pulang. Kekasih sang heroin di novel itu juga melakukan hal serupa–terus mencari perasaannya serta merangkaikan kata untuk diungkapkan secara lisan.

"Selain itu, aku juga minta maaf karena mendahului Chuuya-_san_ dalam membaca novelnya."

Hening lagi. Otaknya kembali diputar bila perlu sampai jungkir balik.

"Chuuya-_san_ menyukai daun maple dan salju. Sekarang, apa kamu ingin pulang?" Ah. Bocah kecil itu tidak pandai basa-basi. Dengan percakapan yang mudah terputus dan berakhir, dia tentu merasa malas. Ryuu memang membosankan, bukan? Namun, apa mendekam di sana lebih menyenangkan daripada mengobrol bersamanya ditemani uap dingin?

"Bukannya papa jahat karena mengurungmu di dalam sana? Bahkan ada batu yang berada di atas kepalamu sekarang. Pasti sakit."

"Sebenarnya, apa yang Chuuya-_san_ lihat di dalam sana? Mungkinkah lebih menarik daripada hadiahku setahun terakhir?"

Kelopak sakura, air kaporit, jaring serangga, biji bunga matahari, kacang gingko, daun maple, buah kesemek, kelinci salju, stoples salju, apalagi yang harus dibawanya sampai kepulangan berbaik hati menghadirkan _dia_? Kurungan tanah itu adalah istana bagi para cacing. Tak ada pagi, siang, malam maupun senja yang tampak terbit atau terbenam di ufuk barat atau timur. Gelap menjelma keabadian yang tak berujung temu dengan cahaya. Selamanya sendirian bersama kepastian akan kesepian.

"Lalu, maaf sekali lagi karena membocorkannya. Di akhir novel itu, sang heroin akhirnya pulang setelah kekasihnya terus-menerus memberikan hadiah." Mereka berpelukan, bercerita, melakukan segalanya bersama dan bertukar ucapan terima kasih. Akhir bahagia yang jauh-jauh waktu dia harapkan sebelum novel tersebut mencapai bagian ujung.

"Aku memang bukan kekasih Chuuya-_san_ atau adikmu. Kamu juga bukan kakakku, tetapi aku selalu menghormatimu sejak awal kita bertemu."

Tanpanya yang mengulurkan tangan, bersikukuh agar papa dan mama mengadopsi mereka sekaligus, Ryuu tetap si anak jalanan yang kusam dan muram. Rumah di puncak bukit hanyalah mimpi jika demikian. Nikmat sup sayur, daging ayam dan sejenisnya sekadar diangankan dengan melahap sisa tulang lebih dahulu–selalu jauh untuk menyerupai cita rasa khas masakan rumah, buatan tangan penuh cinta yang membumbui lauknya dengan ketulusan hati.

Pengertian itu tumbuh dari uluran tangan yang mengajaknya berjalan. Kebahagiaan tersebut ada karena _dia_ menjadi sang heroin yang ingin berjuang pertama kali, membagi suka dan duka bersama dengannya. Apalah arti semua ini bila teman, sahabat sekaligus (mungkin) kakaknya itu justru mendekam di sana? Berhenti mendengarkan hitungannya yang telah melampaui sepuluh bila dijumlah dari hari ke hari?

"Hadiahku pun tulus seperti kekasih sang heroin. Karena itu suatu hari nanti ..." Jeda sejenak. Ryuu menarik napas sebelum menyatakan keinginannya.

"Pulanglah kemari, Chuuya-_san_. Jangan temui siapa pun di sana. Aku menunggumu."

Sunyi dari kuburan tidak menyediakan jawaban selain pencarian tanpa perhentian. Entah di ujung jalan mana langkahnya memutuskan berlapang dada, Ryuu akan terus tersesat dalam butanya penantian.

Jejak yang menggoreskan luka di tanah merah, tumpahnya air mata berbaur kepedihan dari ujung kuku sampai pangkal kehidupan bermuasal, mendung yang menggelayut pada sepasang mata yang menghadap mayat putranya akibat kekejaman takdir–perjalanan sang ayah yang dipaksa tiba menuju titik itu mustahil Ryuu pahami selama ia mengartikan senja hanya separuh. Salju pertama sekadar salju yang berkewajiban turun pada musim dingin.

**"Kepulangan memiliki batas. Begitupun janji-janji manusia yang terikat oleh waktu."**

Tamat.

A/N: Okeee jadi ini cerita lama banget. aku bikin dari Desember tapi baru publish sekarang. kalo ditanya kenapa ... ya aku lupa sebenernya pernah bikin fic ini. semoga kalian suka meski ini masuk rarepair hahaha. soal inspirasi ini terinspirasi dari lagu back number "heroin", dulu emang aku bucin ama tuh lagu dan akhirnya kubikin fic~

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, follow/fav, review atau sekedar lewat, aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ mohon kritik saran juga agar ke depannya lebih baik. dan sampai jumpa di next ChuuAku fic.


End file.
